onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/BLS- Chapter 720 Prediction
Sorry if im a bit rusty. Zehahaha!!!! Chapter 720: Block D PG 1 *at Green Bit* *Law:*runs through the forsest while panting* *Law:*sees another large meteor rain down on his location* Shit!! *he activates his room around himself to teleport away before it lands* *Caesar:*seeing the explosion* Shurororo!! Serves you right La-!! *feels a jolt of pain* ACK!! PG 2 *Law:*he sits behind a tree and holds Caesar's heart while catching his breath* Where the hell is Nami-ya? I knew allying with the Strawhats was risky. *Doflamingo:*walks towards the area Law is* Ooooh Laaaaaaw. *Law:?! *Doflamingo:*grins widelly* Come out and plaaaaay.(Warriors Reference) *Law:*prepares to activate his room* Need to buy more time. PG 3 *at the Colosseum* *Luffy:*smiles as he heads inside* This tournament is awesome. Kind of wish Zoro was here. *Cavendish:*walks down the hallway Luffy is with his eyes closed.* *Luffy:!!* Luffy hides behind a pillar* *Cavendish:*walks by and notices nothing* *Luffy:phew. *Cavendish:*attempts to stab Luffy through the pillar* PG 4 *Luffy:*senses him before hand and runs away* Crap!!! *Cavendish:*chases him* You won't escape me this time!!! *Luffy:*is pulled into a room by someone* *Cavendish:*stops at said room* Got you!!! PG 5 *Cavendish:*only sees Rebecca practicing her sword thrusts* *Rebecca:*stops* Oh Cavendish. Is there something you wanted? *Cavendish: Did "Lucy" come in here? *Rebecca: No. *Cavendish:*he ran out and went on his search again* Come out darn you!!!! *Luffy:*coming out of a basket of clothes* That was close. *Rebecca:*giggles* PG 6 *Luffy:thanks for the help. That guy is nuts. *Rebecca: Dont mention it. Congrats on winning. Who would have thought you were so strong. *Luffy:Shishishi Thanks. *Rebecca: Guess it could be expected though. Since you are "Strawhat" Luffy. *Luffy:Shishishi Yep. PG 7 *Luffy:OH CRAP I REVEALED MY SELF AGAIN!! *Rebecca:*giggles* *Luffy:*freaking out* Don't tell anyone!! I mean.. I'm Lucy. *Rebecca: Relax "Lucy". I won't tell. *Luffy: Thank you. *Don Chinjao:*walks into the room with his grandsons* Grandson of Garp.... PG 8 *Rebecca:*prepares herself* Chinjao.... *Luffy:*gets pissed* You again?! Can't you let it go already!! *Don Chinjao:*serious face* Actually..... *Boo/Sai:*looks serious* PG 9 *Chinjao:*bows his head down to the ground, nearlly hitting luffy and cries* I WANTED TO THANK YOU FOR RETURNING MY GLORIOUS DRILL!!! YOUR GRANDFATHER MAY HAVE BEEN A DEMON, BUT YOU ARE TRUELLY AN ANGEL AMONG PIRATES. THANK YOU!!!! *Rebecca:*smiles* *Luffy:*grins* Shishishi no problem old guy. *Boo: I've never seen grandpa bow to anyone, let alone to an opponent. *Sai:I know. It's a little unsettling. PG 10 *Don Chinjao: NOW BOYS LETS GO BASK IN THE BEAUTIFUL TREASURE WE HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO ENJOY IN 30 YEARS!!!! HIYAHOHO!!! *Sai/Boo: YES SIR!! *Gatz: Attention all fighters of Block D, the repairs to the ring is almost done. Report time for the 4th and final battle royal will commence in 2 minutes. *Cavendish:*frown* Two minutes huh? *smiles* I don't know where that damn Luffy went but I will be sure to prepare my blade on less honorable foes. PG 11 *Luffy: Oh yeah, you're in Block D. Good luck in it. *Rebecca: Thanks for that. I must win this. No matter what I have to get the Mera Mera no Mi. No disrespect to your brother of course. *Luffy:*nods* Yeah. Though you still have to go through me to get it. *Rebecca: *smiles* I'm looking forward to it. PG 12 *Construction crewman: Its done!! *Gatz: Alright then!! The destruction of Block C has been taken care of. Now all the fighters of Block D get your asses out here. I kinda wanna see Lucy kick some more ass though!!! *Woman Announcer: Gatz-san, unbiased. Unbiased. PG 13 *Gatz:*watches as the participants enter the colosseum* And here they come ladies and gentlemen!!! The 138 fighters of Block D are coming in. It turns out the beautiful "Undefeated Woman" Rebecca is in this Block!! I wanna marry her!!! *Woman Announcer: *exhales* I give up..... *Rebecca:*thinks of Toy Soldier* Ok. PG 14 *Rebecca:*walks to the ring and stands there with the other combatants* *Crowd(Men):Rebecca!!! I love you!!! Kick some ass for us!!!! *Gatz:Shut up you jerks!!! Only i can love her!!! *Woman Announcer: Not even gonna try. *Cavendish:*walks out to the ring with a rose in his mouth* You're so rude Rebecca.... *Rebecca:?? PG 15 *Cavendish:*stars around his face* If there is gonna be eye candy for the guys, who will be eye candy for the ladies? *Crowd(Women): Cavendish-sama!!!!! Please bear my children!!! I love you soooo much!!!! *Woman Announcer:*heart eyes* He can have me completely!!! I dont care for what!!! Cavendish-sama!!! *Gatz: Oi, we're supposed to be unbiased. PG 16 *Luffy:*looks at the Block and smiles* Go Rebecca!!! Win!!! *Bellemy:*looks while standing next to Luffy* Glad to see you won Strawhat. *Luffy: Oh Bellemy. Glad to see you're alright. *Bellemy:*looks away from him* Yea.... *Gatz: All the contestants are here and if you're like me, you're ready to see some mayhem!!! So lets get it started!!! Block D Fight!!! PG 17 *Paticipants:*start attacking one another* *Cavendish:*unsheathes his Durandal and charges in* *Rebecca:*charges into the fray and cuts down 2 gladiators and blocks an axe cut* *Rebecca/Cavendish:*thinking* I will win this!! END Category:Blog posts